


A Psychopath's Lament

by FrogsAndFandoms



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Ghost Wilbur Soot-Centric, Ghostbur, Heavy Angst, No Romance, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TW: cursing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, ghostbur angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsAndFandoms/pseuds/FrogsAndFandoms
Summary: Wilbur doesn't remember what happened before he died. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to remember.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Reminder to not ship irl people unless they explicitly state that they are okay with it  
> 2\. Thank you to my beta (frog-tsu on tumblr) for keeping me somewhat sane when I was writing this at like 2am  
> 3\. You! Yes you! Reader! You are valid as hell and anyone who says otherwise can fight me :)  
> 4\. This is heavy angst do not read this if you do not want to feel emotions

Wilbur awoke.

The first thing he noticed was his hands. They were no longer the calloused hands of the guitar player he had once been. Now they were wispy, spectral, ghostly. He looked down. A winged figure kneeled, sobbing before his son’s lifeless body.

“Phil?”

Philza looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw Wilbur. “No. _No._ This is all a dream, or I'm hallucinating or something. My son is dead.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I killed him.” He sobbed, he cried, and wept, until his eyes were dry and red, and his wings damp and heavy. 

“I am dead, Phil.” He moved to hug his father, but his hands only passed right through. He looked down at Phil. “How…how did this happen?” He paused. “Why did I die?”

Phil looked up at the ghostly figure with a soft, bittersweet smile. “You don’t remember, do you?”

Wilbur shook his head. “Not really.” _Liar,_ screamed a voice in his head. Wilbur ignored it. “I remember bits and pieces.” He thought for a moment. “I remember the van. I remember making the drug van with Tommy. Umm...I remember...L’manberg! Yeah! Me and Tommy started L’manberg! And my son, Fundy.” Wilbur surveyed the wreckage with panic. “Is my son alright?”

Phil nodded. “He’s alive.”

Wilbur sighed. “I remember L’manberg prospering. Me, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, and Jack. Then it all just goes blank.” _Liar!_ screamed the voice again.

Phil stood up. His eyes carried a weary sadness to them. They were the eyes of someone who had experienced pain, and knew this was only the start. “Maybe it was for the best that you don’t remember much.”

A firework exploded, the sound startling Wilbur and knocking Phil back down. Phil looked over at the ongoing battle. “Shit. _Shit_ , I gotta get down there.”

Wilbur looked at the man with the crown and a crimson cape that matched the tip of his sword. “Wait, who is he? Why did he shoot Tubbo? Phil, what’s going on?”

Phil sighed. “I’m sorry, Will, but there’s too much to explain now.” He gave Wilbur one last look before jumping down to join the battle. “Besides, it really is probably better that you don’t know.”

Wilbur rushed to the battlefield. He screamed and screamed, but theirs rang louder and drowned him out. His friends. His family. His _son_. His son, who was laying on the ground, wincing as blood poured from the side of his chest.

Fundy looked up. “Hey, dad.” He smiled, but his eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

“Fundy,” he whispered back.

Fundy’s eyes filled with tears. “Don’t worry, Dad, it’s fine. I’m gonna be with you soon.”

Wilbur’s eyes widened. “No. No, no, no, _no, no, no!”_

Tears poured from Fundy’s eyes, and Wilbur was powerless to stop it. He whispered a final, “I love you, Dad” as he went motionless, his eyes empty of life and his body cold.

Wilbur reached for his son’s body, tried to embrace him, tried to hold him in his arms, but he couldn’t. His arms only managed to pass through, fading out of sight. Wilbur screamed again, the sound capturing only a fraction of his pain, until his throat was raw. Eyes wide with horror, he whispered, “What have I done?”

His vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I would like to thank my beta, you can find her at frog-tsu on tumblr, she's pretty pog  
> 2\. If you're reading this you should know that you are valid and you are amazing

When Wilbur woke up, it was not to the blood-stained battlefield, but rather a dimly lit cavern. “Pogtopia,” he whispered. He glided outside, heading back to L’manberg.

The first thing he saw was the familiar, smiling face of the boy who loved bees. “Tubbo.”

Tubbo turned around, eyes wide. “Wilbur?” he whispered, backing up a few steps. “What…how? You—you died.”

Wilbur smiled softly. “It would appear so.” He moved to put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, but it went right through. “Tubbo…what happened?”

Tubbo’s eyes widened even further. “You don’t remember?” He looked at Wilbur softly, pity in his eyes.

Wilbur looked down. “The last thing I remember was winning the election, and then it all goes blank.” _Liar,_ screamed the voice in his head again. He was trying to ignore it, but it only kept getting louder.

His right hand man, the vice president, came wandering out of the van. “Hey big T, can you tell Quackity that his new white house model looks du—” He stopped, and his jaw dropped when he saw Wilbur. His expression turned from shock to anger in mere seconds. He clenched his fists, hands shaking. “What the fuck. What the _fuck._ You put us through hell, and then you just prance back in here like it’s fine and nothing happened? What is wrong with you?” Tommy tried to shove Wilbur, but his hands only grasped cold air.

“Tommy,” Tubbo said softly. “He doesn’t remember.”

“What the hell do you mean, ‘he doesn’t remember’? He blew everything up, I’d say that’s pretty damn memorable!”

Wilbur’s face dropped, as he looked around at the crater of his former country. “I…I did this?”

Tommy’s face steeled, hiding the emotion that had spilled out only seconds ago. “I can’t believe this,” he muttered, and stormed off.

Tubbo sighed. “Give him some time.” He paused for a second. “Wilbur, there’s something you should know.”

“I know about Fundy.”

“Oh,” he said quietly. 

Wilbur turned away as tears began to build in his eyes. “I should go.”

The same weary and sad look of Philza’s eyes seemed to take over Tubbo. “Yeah…I should too.”

Wilbur left L’manberg, feeling more tired than when he had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Have a nice day or else :)  
> 2\. Thank you to my beta, frog-tsu is her tumblr username

Wilbur ran. Well, more accurately, he glided. It was all so loud. The voice wouldn’t stop. “ _Liar! Liar!_ ” it screamed, over and over like a broken record. He grabbed the sides of his head, trying to cover his ears. He just wanted it all to stop. Why wouldn’t it stop? Then, out of the chaos, all the shouts spearing through his heart, one word emerged. _Techno._ And it all went silent. Wilbur looked down at his shaking hands and clenched his fist. “Techno. I need to find Techno.”

After about a day of searching, he managed to locate Techno’s new house. It was quaint and cozy-looking, nothing like his previous underwater secret base. Techno was outside, attempting to corral his horse. “Goddamnit, Carl! Just. Get. Inside. The. _Fence_!” With the last two words Techno gave a strong push and the horse entered the pen. He sighed, closing the gate and sitting down in front of it, almost entirely out of breath.

Techno looked up and saw Will. He seemed mildly confused, but not as shocked as Tubbo and Tommy had been. “Oh, hey, Wilbur. I thought Phil killed you.” Wilbur opened his mouth to respond, but Techno didn’t give him a chance. “Well, it doesn’t really matter. I’m completely banned from L’manberg, but considering the direction you came from, they’re somehow on good terms with you.” He opened the door, ushering Wilbur inside and sitting down at a table. “Since you’re still allowed in, I’m thinking that you can take down L’manberg from the inside.”

Wilbur stared at him with bloodshot eyes. “What…what are you talking about?”

Techno scrunched his eyebrows and stared at him. “Huh? Are you brain damaged or something?” He tried to knock on Wilbur’s head, but his hand went right through, just like all the others. Techno looked down at his hand, then back up at Wilbur. “Oh. You _are_ dead. Well, that complicates things a bit, but I’ll find a way to make it work.” He sighed. “So much for retirement. But when anarchy calls, I must answer.” He leaned back in his chair and shouted, “Hubert, could you bring us some tea?” He paused and turned back to Wilbur. “Oh, wait, you’re dead.” He turned back around. “Never mind, Hubert, only one cup of tea. Sorry, I’m going to grab a potato real quick, I’m a bit hungry.” Techno began to stand up and walk over to his food stores.

“Techno, there’s something you should know.”

“Hmm?” came Techno’s muffled voice as he rummaged through his chests, not paying much attention.

“I lost my memories.”

Techno turned around, an unreadable expression on his face. “What?”

“When I died, I lost most of my memories. I hardly remember anything. Tubbo helped to explain a few things, but everything after I won the election is just void.”

Techno walked back over to the table and sat down next to Wilbur, a soft look in his eyes. “What did Tubbo tell you?” He said, voice dripping unnaturally with pity.

Wilbur looked down, face full of guilt. “He told me how I made that big explosion.”

Techno sighed and shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Wilbur.”

Wilbur furrowed his brow. “Wha…what do you mean?”

“Tubbo is lying to you. You weren’t the one who caused the explosion, it was him. Him and his L’manberg lackeys. I warned him. I warned him that power corrupts, that government was the problem. But did he listen to me? No.” He gave a defeated sigh. “You promised that you would help me defeat the government and return peace, but Tubbo didn’t like that.” Techno stared wistfully into the distance. “He’s trying to use you, using your lack of memories to pretend like you were at fault.” Since Techno couldn’t actually embrace Wilbur, he hugged around the area where Wilbur was, awkwardly patting the back of the chair.

Wilbur burst into tears. “It’s okay,” Techno whispered. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Wilbur knew it was a lie, and the voice in his head wouldn’t stop screaming but…he was so scared of the truth. And sometimes, when they’re afraid of the truth, people change memory to what they wish it had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hydrate or diedrate mothertruckers  
> also this chapter is a short one and mostly filler but i'll have some better content coming soon, it's already written and i just need to type it up

Wilbur cried. He wasn’t sure exactly how long, but it was a long while. Techno waited patiently until he was done, which was nice. Wilbur looked at the floor. “I thought they were my friends. I thought…I thought I could trust them.”

Technoblade sighed. “They aren’t bad people. At least, they weren’t. They didn’t want to be. But power corrupts. It twists the things you love about someone into the things you most despise.”

Wilbur gave a small smile. “That doesn’t sound very pog.”

Techno chuckled. “No, no it doesn’t.”

Wilbur closed his eyes for a second. “What can I do to help?”

Techno grinned. “I was hoping you would say that.” He rolled out what looked like battle plans drawn as crude stick figures. “L’manberg will be having a party soon to celebrate the Winter Solstice, and you will obviously be invited.” He made eye contact with Wilbur. “I need you to gather information. They trust you, so it shouldn’t be difficult. Just make sure you don’t let them manipulate you into joining their side.” He patted the air where the apparition was floating. “You’ve always been pretty damn stubborn, so that shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

Wilbur grinned. “Even if they offer me food?”

Techno looked Wilbur dead in the eyes. “ _Especially_ if they offer you food. Niki’s pastries may be pleasant but her punch sure isn’t.” Techno appeared to zone out, as if recalling some unpleasant memory. 

Wilbur tilted his head. “I still don’t get why you can’t just go to the party with me. We could get, like, double the information.”

Techno winced. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not exactly best friends with the members of L’manberg right now.” He leaned back in his chair. “Besides, social interaction isn’t exactly my forte. It makes more sense for you to go.” Wilbur nodded. “Alright, you should probably go right now so that you can get closer to them.”

“What should I look for?”

Techno shrugged. “Unfortunately, I’ve learned that they aren’t the type to give away state secrets on a whim. Just try to see if they mention any small things.”

Wilbur nodded again. Techno escorted him to the door, and he waved goodbye before floating off to L’manberg with a grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hydrate or diedrate muffinheads  
> really quick i just want to clarify that there is no shipping intended in this chapter  
> Lastly, my lovely and insane beta, (frog-tsu on tumblr) requested I add a joke that she made to the notes because it didn't exactly fit the...theme of the chapter so here it is
> 
> Someone from L'manberg: Wilbur, i'm so sorry about Fundy  
> Wilbur: It's okay...he's just like his mother
> 
> Please direct your complaints about that joke to frog-tsu

Wilbur stood nervously in the forest just outside of L’manberg. He took a deep breath and continued forward. He had gotten this far, and he wasn’t going to turn back now.

Quackity was the first to notice his presence, and he stumbled over to Wilbur. “Ayyyy! Mr. Musician Man!” He tried to fling his arm around Wilbur’s shoulder but ended up falling flat on his face instead.

Tubbo was the first to walk out of the old drug van, eyes closed and massaging his temples. “Note to self, keep Quackity away from the drugs,” he muttered, letting out a long sigh. Then he looked up. “Oh hey Wilbur.” Wilbur raised his hand in a nervous greeting. “Sorry for, uh…” Tubbo turned to Quackity, who was still mumbling and face-first on the ground. “…that.” He smiled. “We’re setting up for a party right now, if you wanna help.”

Wilbur bounced excitedly. “Parties! I remember parties! I like those.”

Tubbo grinned. “Yeah, so do we.” Suddenly he grimaced. “Oh, by the way…Tommy is going to be there.” Wilbur avoided eye contact like a kid at parent teacher conferences. Tubbo sighed. “Look, I know he wasn’t exactly the happiest the last time he saw you, but most of that was from shock. You were his brother and his friend, Wilbur. It might take a bit for him to be less…weird, but if you talk to him it would probably help.” Wilbur nodded solemnly. “I think he’s at Niki’s bakery right now if you want to talk to him. It probably wouldn’t hurt to talk to Niki too. She hasn’t seen you since…you know."

Wilbur began to head off in the direction of Niki’s bakery, waving goodbye to Tubbo. He didn’t wave to Quackity, but considering Quackity was still lying face down in the dirt, he didn’t think Quackity minded. 

. . . 

Wilbur wasn’t really able to smell anymore, but he knew that if he could, the air would be filled with the scent of sugar and pastry dough. He had arrived. Taking a deep breath, he went through the door. Niki and Tommy had been sitting calmly and talking, so they were understandably startled by Wilbur’s sudden intrusion. Within seconds, Niki had pulled out a crossbow and Tommy a sword. Both were pointing directly at Wilbur’s face. When the moment of panic had passed, they lowered their weapons. Tommy sunk back into his chair, but Niki stayed standing. She walked closer to Wilbur, staring at him with an expression of sadness, amazement, and anger. Both were speechless, but for Tommy it was by choice.

Niki reached up on her tiptoes, trying to ruffle Wilbur’s hair. But like with everyone else, her hand only passed through his spectral form. Tears sprang to her eyes. Tommy was still avoiding eye contact, but it was clear his anger was a facade for more complex emotions. As soon as Niki started crying, the mask broke like a dam bursting. “First it was you, then it was Fundy..and I...I just didn’t know how-” Niki said, her voice shaking.

Tommy pushed his chair to the side aggressively and stomped towards Wilbur. Niki put out her arms to try and stop him, but he pushed right past her and thrust his arms around the wisp. All Tommy felt was a dripping cold, but he didn’t care. It had been so long since he had properly hugged his brother. The three of them stood there silently in a shop full of happiness, while sadness poured from their eyes.

Eventually when their eyes were red and dry, Niki and Tommy sat back down, twiddling their strangely blue stained thumbs and avoiding eye contact. They sat quietly for about five minutes, waiting to see who would be the first to break the silence.

Tommy stood up. He walked towards Wilbur, and looked at him with fire in his eyes. “I’m still mad. You were a dick. Nothing you say now can change that.” Wilbur looked down at his feet. Tommy sighed. “But, I might be able to make a temporary truce for the party, so that we can have fun without needing to worry about…” He gestured broadly. “This stuff.” Wilbur nodded. Tommy turned to Niki. “That sound good to you?” 

Niki nodded, but she seemed a bit discontent. “Tonight, we can hang out and have fun like the old times.”

“For today.” Tommy interjected.

“For today.” Niki agreed. She smiled, but there was a solemn look in her eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my beta, frog-tsu, for being an amazing idiot :)  
> Also, just a reminder that none of this is shipping or intended to be shipping

The sun was low in the sky, and the members of L’manberg were beginning to light their lamps. The party was starting.

Wilbur hovered nervously around everyone, trying to figure out who he should talk to. Niki noticed him wandering around awkwardly, and she waved him over to where she was sitting by the fire. She smiled. “Wow, it’s really starting to get cold.” Then her face dropped. “Wait, can you…?” Wilbur tilted his head and smiled apologetically. Niki sighed. “Wow, real sensitive move right there Niki, nice job.” They sat in awkward silence for around a minute. “I know it might not seem like I'm mad, but I am.” Niki muttered. Wilbur avoided eye contact. “I’m calling truce for the party, but I didn’t want you to think that I had forgiven you.” She laughed. “It’s like I’m not even angry at you. It’s like I’m angry because I can’t be angry at you.” She turned to Wilbur. “You were my best friend, Wilbur. It’s gonna take a long time for things to be the same.”

Wilbur nodded. “I understand.”

Then Niki grinned. “Now that that’s over with, what do you want to do? We could do karaoke and make fun of Tommy, we could dance, or you could watch me beat people up!”

Niki hopped up enthusiastically from the log she had been sitting on. She gestured for Wilbur to follow her, and she smiled softly. “We haven’t been able to hang out in so long. Now that we have the time, I don’t wanna waste it!” She grinned, running off to the boxing ring with Wilbur chasing after her and laughing.

. . .

“Wilbur.”

“Huh?” Wilbur turned around from where he had been watching Quackity belt the lyrics to All Star. He saw Philza waving at him from a nearby bench. Wilbur looked at Tommy and Niki, silently asking them for permission to go join Phil. Niki smiled and nodded, while Tommy wasn’t even paying attention. Wilbur walked over to the bench Phil was resting on and sat down next to him, making sure to avoid his damaged wings.

Then Phil stood up. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Wilbur stared at him in confusion. “Are you sure? You’re still injured. Should I get you a crutch or a walking stick or something?”

Phil chuckled. “I may be old, but I’m not that old. I’ll be fine.”

“...Ah,” said Wilbur, looking a bit sheepish.

Phil shook his head and smiled. “All of you young’uns ought to learn to respect your elders. Now c’mon, let’s go for a walk.”

Wilbur stood up and followed Phil, who was walking at a surprisingly fast pace, probably to try to convince Wilbur that he was fine. “Phil, where are we going?”

Phil didn’t respond. He kept walking until they had reached a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a headstone. A headstone labeled “Fundy.”

Wilbur avoided eye contact, hands shaking. “Phil. Why would you bring me here?”

Phil turned around to face Wilbur. “I wanted to tell you that I’m on your side. Techno’s side, that is.”

Wilbur tilted his head. “Wait, but Tommy is also your son. Wouldn’t that mean you’re fighting your son?”

Phil laughed, but it was laced with bitterness. “He stopped being my son when he chose power over his own family. Power is the reason I never got to meet my grandson.” Tears began to fall from his eyes. “Power is the reason I had to kill my own son.” Wilbur hugged him, and the two of them cried together. “Part of me hopes he isn’t too far gone,” he hiccuped. He ran his hand over his bandaged wing, which was splattered with tiny blue droplets. “Part of me hopes that he can still do the right thing. But another part of me knows that his greed for power has consumed him.” Phil sighed, sitting down in front of a tree and leaning back. And as Phil sat there, staring up bitterly at the moon, Wilbur knew what he had to do. He wasn’t sure of it before, but he was now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this fic honestly, it's the longest fic I've ever done and actually completed  
> I will have more content coming soon in the form of a fantasy au with Niki as the protagonist, so if that sounds interesting then stay tuned!  
> Lastly, your casual reminder that none of this fic is intended as shipping, and a huge thank you to my beta frog-tsu (her tumblr name) for being an absolute madlad  
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Weeks sped by in minutes. It was strange, considering that Wilbur wasn’t doing much other than collect information, but time seemed to fly anyway. It was almost time. In a few hours, it would be over. In a few hours, he would avenge Fundy and make Phil proud. Even if he couldn’t be directly clashing swords alongside his brother and father, he would be with them in spirit, both figuratively and literally. In a few hours, they would realize what they were doing was wrong. They might be mad at Wilbur for a bit, but they would come to understand why he did what he did. They had to.

Currently, it was 1:30 in the morning. If all went according to plan, the L’manberg residents would wake up to see huge obsidian walls surrounding their entire city. Wilbur had been hesitant about the walls, and even more hesitant about an alliance with Dream. But Techno trusted Dream, and Wilbur trusted Techno.

Well, Techno trusted Dream to not immediately stab them all in the backs, which was about as trusting as Techno got.

Wilbur jumped back as the door slammed open. Phil’s head poked out of the doorframe. “Dream finished the walls. He and Techno are waiting for us just outside of L’manberg. Let’s go.”

They made the trip in almost complete silence, until Phil’s horse stopped right before the newly constructed obsidian gate. “Wilbur. I need you to do something for me.” Wilbur floated down to Phil’s level. Phil sighed. “If I…don’t make it, I want you to tell Tommy that I don’t hate him, despite what he’s done. He’s my son. He will always be my son.” Wilbur wrapped his arms around Phil in an embrace that would have crushed him, were Wilbur still alive.

“I will,” he whispered.

The two of them looked up at the obsidian gate looming over them. Together, they took a deep breath and stepped inside. They met up with Techno and Dream, who were standing on the prime path. Phil handed Techno a large trumpet, which Techno blew loudly. Wilbur covered his ears and pretended to be annoyed, when really he was just jealous of the man’s lung capacity. 

The L’manberg residents grumpily filed out of their houses, one by one. Some stopped dead in their tracks out of shock, while others immediately drew their weapons. It was time. The battle had just begun.

. . .

Niki woke up to the smell of smoke. “I probably left something in the oven again,” she muttered, yawning and rubbing the back of her head. She stumbled over to the kitchen, ready to remove some burnt to a crisp cake. But the oven wasn’t on. Niki checked the rest of the house. Nothing. She checked outside. The rest of her house was fine, and no trees had caught on fire. Something clicked and she rushed inside, grabbing her crossbow and running as fast as she could. There was only one other place that smoke could be coming from. L’manberg.

But when she finally reached her destination, she could not see her beloved city, only cold obsidian walls. “Dream.” She whispered. She ran, searching for an entrance or large crack in the wall. She couldn’t beat Dream in a 1v1, that was drearily obvious, but if it was a 1v4 they might have a chance. Either way, she had to do something.

She ran inside the entrance, and was faced with a bloodbath. It was worse than she could have ever imagined. Her friends, the people she had fought alongside since the very beginning, stared at her with cold dead eyes as she stepped over their lifeless bodies. She fell to her knees. This was it. Dream and Techno stared down at her, along with…Wilbur? “ _Wilbur,_ ” she screamed. “ _Were you a part of this?_ ”

Wilbur turned to her, his entire body shaking, ghostly form glitching in and out. “Techno said I was helping him to do the right thing. I didn’t know he meant this.” Blue droplets began to stream down his face. “I couldn’t stop him.”

Niki whispered a quick “It’s okay,” to Wilbur, before returning to the more pressing issue. Two of the best fighters she knew were staring her down in full netherite. She had a stack of poison arrows and some partly damaged iron armor. Niki took a deep breath, standing up. She drew her crossbow and aimed it right between Techno’s eyes. She knew she was going to die, but she was going down swinging. After all, now she really was a girl with nothing left to lose.

. . .

She had failed. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She was still alive, but due to the fact that she was currently bleeding out at a very rapid pace, everyone seemed to think she was as good as dead. “I said I was going down swinging,” she whispered to herself. She grabbed a knife from her pocket, throwing it at Technoblade with all the force she could muster and striking him in the calf.

Techno looked down at the piece of sharp iron sticking out of his leg. He grinned. “I’m impressed, I didn’t expect you to actually land a hit.” Dream began to walk forward to finish the job, but Techno held his arm out to stop him. “You came into this fight knowing you would die, and yet you fought anyway.” He gestured to the pools of red surrounding Niki’s body. “Even now, you’re surrounded, alone, and bleeding out, but you’re still trying.” Techno raised his crossbow, the point of a firework an inch away from her face. “You fought with all you had, Nihachu. It would be wrong of me not to give a fellow warrior the honorable death she deserves.” 

“We wanted peace. We hurt no one. We wanted to live our lives happily. You were the one who brought your wars, your knives, your TNT. You and Dream. You were the chaos. You were the force that would never be satiated. No blood will be enough for you.” Niki closed her eyes, smiling. “I accept my death. But this is not over. Karma will find a way.”

Wilbur leapt forward, trying to stop the inevitable. But a shot rang out, and the last voice of rebellion was silenced.

Techno turned to Wilbur. “Wilbur, just curious, how does it feel to watch everyone you care about die, and know that you’re responsible for it?” Wilbur stared into the eyes of what was no longer his brother, but a raging madman.

Déjà vu truly was a bitch.

Techno began to cackle. “I have to thank you, Wilbur! Without you, I never would have realized something. It’s not enough to take down the government, because that’s not the root of the problem. It’s the _people_. Can’t have a government if there’s no people!” Tears began to stream from Techno’s eyes. Wilbur didn’t know what to do. He had never seen his brother like this. Techno turned to Wilbur, a wild look in his eyes. “If there had never been government, none of this would have happened. I wouldn’t have had to see my entire family die before my eyes. I wouldn’t have had to watch my own father die, trying to save my younger brother from my own ally while I was powerless to stop it.” Techno crumpled to the ground and gazed up at the sun. “Well, such is the nature of man.”

Wilbur screamed, but it wasn’t just him this time. The voices of his friends, his family, everyone he had cared about, they became one with him as his eyes turned a fiery blue. His tears, the small blue droplets that were scattered across the battlefield rose, crystallizing mid-air into small shards.

Techno and Dream turned to Wilbur. “Wha—” Techno was cut off by a small blue shard as it shot directly into his chest. There was silence. For once, the world was quiet. Wilbur returned to his previous state. Then he felt something tugging at him. He felt himself, his consciousness dissolve.

Then his eyes opened. It was bright. There was no smoke, no blood. Wilbur’s first guess was that he was in heaven, but there were no winged babies in togas like all the drawings showed. “Wilbur.” Something grabbed his hand and spun him around. He was met with a pair of smiling eyes. It was Niki. They hugged, and their tears mixed together. More and more arms wrapped around them, joining in. Tommy, Tubbo, Phil, Techno, Quackity, Eret, everyone. His friends and his family. They were all here. Then he heard a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard in far too long. 

“Hey, Wilbur.”

Wilbur broke out of the group hug. In front of him was his favorite little furry. “Fundy.” He whispered, and hugged his son like he had wanted to that day on the battlefield.


End file.
